


Once in a Blue Moon

by minipolly



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, New Moon Rewrite, what i think should have happened in new moon, yes i'm team jacob what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipolly/pseuds/minipolly
Summary: After Edward leaves Forks, Bella starts to have feelings for her best friend Jacob. But everything changed when he starts acting strange and, as it turns out, the Quileute legends were true. But Bella can't stop thinking about him, even while she is being hunted by Victoria.She befriends the pack and they start collaborating with one objective in mind - kill Victoria.However, Bella doesn't know that that once in a blue moon, a wolf will imprint on someone they love. And it can change your life, forever.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jared Cameron/Kim Connweller, Quil Ateara V/Claire Young, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This first chapter is a bit shorter as it is a bit of an introduction to the story, but they will get longer as the story progresses. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've been enjoying writing it! x

_“Perhaps we were friends first and lovers second. But then perhaps this is what lovers are.”_

_― André Aciman, Call Me by Your Name (2007)_

CHAPTER ONE.

I wasn't sure I was ever going to be able to love again. Every time I stepped into class I was reminded of him. Every time I closed my eyes, late at night in my room, I pictured him there. Even my own heartbeat was a constant reminder of his absence.

When Edward left, he took a piece of my soul with him. And now, after over four months of him being gone, I was convinced I was never going to get it back. But perhaps I didn't need it. I wanted to get better, and I promised myself I would.

I started hanging out with Jacob, who never asked many questions or mentioned his name. Jessica and Angela would constantly ask me about my feelings, or how I was doing or looked at me with pity. They were trying to help, but they just couldn't. Jacob, however, made me feel happy. When I was around him I'd forget about the Cullens. But as soon as I'd get back home, it'd hit me again.

This time I wasn't going to let it. I walked into my house and dropped my bag in the entrance. I stepped into my room, opened my laptop and sent Alice one last email. I told her I was doing good.

* * *

''So the answer to the question is…?''

''X equals 24''

''Yes!'' I smiled at Jacob. I had been helping him for a couple of weeks with maths, and after a long afternoon of tutoring, he had finally started to make progress. ''You've won yourself a break''

''Finally'' He laughed and bit his lip. ''So… Pizza and a movie?''

''Sounds good.''

We ordered a pepperoni pizza and watched Raiders of the Lost Ark. Jacob was the type of person who would talk during movies, but it didn't annoy me. He was actually quite funny. In fact, I couldn't stop laughing every time he spoke. By the end of the film, I couldn't quite remember most things that had happened on the film. But I felt happy. It was only when the credits rolled that I realised how close together Jake and I were sitting. I looked at him, and we made eye contact. I couldn't deny he was attractive, but I dismissed the thought immediately after it popped into my mind.

We both quickly stood up after hearing the door opening. Charlie walked into the living room and asked how our afternoon went.

''Good'' Jacob smiled. ''I've got to go now, my father is probably going to be mad if I'm late. Again.''

I walked Jacob to the door, and he grabbed his motorcycle helmet. ''I had fun'', he said.

''Me too.'' I quickly hugged him, and he stepped out of the house. I stood in the door, watching him put on his helmet. ''Actually, Jake…'' He looked up, curious, and I continued ''My friends and I are going to the theatre on Friday. Would you like to come?''

''I'd love to'' He nodded, and I felt happy about his response. I watched him leave before going back inside. I went into my bedroom and sat down.

Perhaps Edward hadn't taken my ability to love. I still loved Charlie. And I loved my mother. I loved Jacob, as a friend. Perhaps he had only taken away my ability to feel loved. And I'd only get it back if I started loving myself. So I showered, brushed my teeth and put my hair up. Things were going to change, I could feel it.


	2. Chapter Two

''I'm really sorry Bella. I really wanted to go…''

''Don't worry about it Jess, it's not your fault. I hope you start feeling better soon.'' I walked around my bedroom, holding my phone over my raised shoulder and pressing it to my ear. I hadn't even started getting dressed when my phone had started to ring, and I didn't have much time to get ready.

''Angela said she started feeling better after two days, but the first night was the worst. I just hope I can sleep you know, I don't want to get bags under my eyes…'' Jessica was so talkative, even when she wasn't feeling well. She continued. ''Are you sure you'll be okay alone with Mike?''

''Jacob is also coming'' I grabbed an outfit from my wardrobe, without thinking too much about it. I put my phone on speaker and left it on my table while I got changed.

''Oh right, I forgot.'' Jessica laughed. ''Well, have fun tonight Bella. Wear something nice.''

''I will. Bye Jess!'' I hung up the phone and looked at myself in the mirror before quickly grabbing my car keys and stepping out of my bedroom. I said goodbye to Charlie and he said his usual 'Don't come back late' 'Be safe' and 'Look after Jacob' speech.

I jumped into my car and immediately started feeling nervous. Was I really going to go to the movies alone with Mike and Jacob? I knew how Mike felt about me. I wasn't dumb, and everyone could tell. He was a good friend, but that was it. Deep down, being alone with him made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully, Jacob was also going to be there. But that made me even more nervous. While I drove to the reservation to pick up Jacob, I considered calling and cancelling the plans, but it was too late. Jake was waiting for me already, and Mike was probably on his way to the movie theatre because he liked being early.

I called Angela to check up on her, and she explained how she thought she got the stomach virus from Eric, who thought he got it from his cousin. She wished me luck with the guys, and I told her I had to go because I was arriving at Jacob's. He got into the car, with his long hair in a low ponytail. He looked good.

''Hey Bells, thanks for picking me up''

''No problem.'' As I drove off, Jacob turned on the radio. I had almost forgotten it was a birthday present from the Cullens. The thought blurred my mind, and I felt a sting of pain in my chest. But I wasn't going to let it ruin my night. ''It's just going to be us and Mike tonight'' I started talking to get my mind off it.

''How come?''

''There's a stomach virus going around and everyone seems to have it.''

''Oh, shit'' I glanced over at him as he cursed, but he didn't seem to notice. His bronze skin looked beautiful under the traffic lights.

''On the bright side, now that the girls aren't coming, we can watch that new action film that just came out instead of the rom-com they wanted to watch''

''Perfect'' Jacob smiled.

We parked the car near the movie theatre and met Mike by the entrance. He seemed disappointed to see Jacob, although he already knew he was coming. Jacob didn't seem too pleased to see Mike either. We bought the tickets - and only convinced Mike to watch the action film after I let out a long '' _Pleeeeaseee_?''. I knew if Jessica had been there, she would have given me a look.

Once we were in and sat down, Mike let his hand rest close to mine. I looked at him and we made awkward eye contact before he quickly moved his hand away. Luckily, the lights then turned off and the movie started. I hoped Jacob hadn't noticed.

The movie was very action-packed, and Mike seemed uncomfortable. After a bloody scene, he covered his mouth and looked away. I turned my face to the side, to see how Jacob was doing. He seemed to be enjoying the movie and looked at me once he noticed I was staring at him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. He seemed confident, opposite to Mike, who stood up saying ''Sorry'' and ran out of the room while still covering his mouth. I thought I heard Jacob laugh quietly. I wasn't used to not feeling cold when touching someone, but Jake's hand was soft and warm. It felt good - and I immediately felt bad for enjoying it - but I quickly reminded myself that I was allowed to touch other guys. Edward wasn't here anymore.

When the movie ended, Jacob and I waited outside of the men's bathroom by the stairs, waiting for Mike. I didn't notice we were still holding hands until he let go and I realised I missed his hands immediately. _< it's fine, you just miss being close to someone> _I thought to myself. It somehow felt wrong.

Mike stepped out of the bathroom looking paler than usual ''I think I might have that virus.'' Jacob smirked.

We said bye to Mike, and I drove Jacob back to his house. When I said goodbye to him and we and hugged, I noticed he was very warm. Even more than usual.

''Are you feeling okay Jake?''

''Yeah, I…'' He quickly let go of my hug and said ''I had fun, Bella. Goodnight.'' before leaving my car without even looking at me. He seemed worried.

I drove back to mine, wondering if I had done something wrong. I didn't want to upset him. He was my best friend after all. I thought about his hands and how they felt and told myself that what I was feeling was normal. I missed Edward, and I missed having someone around to hug and touch, that was all.

I fell asleep very quickly after I got into bed. I didn't dream of Edward that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing the story for a while now and I promise the chapters get longer as the story progresses :)


	3. Chapter Three

I called Jacob as soon as I woke up, but I was sent directly to voice mail. This was the first time ever he didn't pick up the phone when I called. To say I was worried about him was an understatement, as I had already called him five times by that evening. All my calls were being ignored. I even tried texting him. Still, no response.

When Charlie came back that night, I asked him if he had heard from Billy all day while I prepared dinner.

''I haven't, why?''

''Jacob acted really strange yesterday when I dropped him off, and he hasn't answered my calls.''

''Well, maybe he has that virus that's been going around. He's probably been hugging the toilet all day.''

''Yeah, that's probably why'' I sat down next to Charlie and served dinner. Somehow, I wasn't convinced. Almost as if I could tell there was something wrong, my stomach was in a knot. I played around with my food on the plate, and I only took a bite once I noticed that Charlie was staring at me.

''Bella…'' He sighed ''I'm sure the kid's fine. Just give it a couple of days until he feels better''

I took another bite. ''I know. It's okay dad, I'm fine.''

He didn't bring it up again that night.

The next couple of days went by painfully slow, and I gave up on ever hearing back from him. I planned on going over to his house and confronting him, but as I grabbed my car keys my phone started ringing.

''Hey, Bella.''

''Billy! Hi,'' Not the person I was expecting, but at least he could give me some answers. ''Is Jacob okay? He hasn't been answering my calls and…''

''Yeah, he's fine. Just the flu.'' He cut me off mid-sentence. His voice was deep and sounded more serious than usual. ''Please, don't keep calling. He'll let you know when he gets better.''

''Okay. Thanks for letting me know.'' I fought back the tears as Billy hung up. The phone beeped a couple of times, and then I sat in silence. What had just happened? I was now convinced that Jacob didn't want to talk to me. Did he see Mike trying to grab my hand and got jealous? Was it something I did? There was a small chance Billy was telling the truth and Jacob was really ill, but it felt like there was more to it than I was being told.

I couldn't understand what had happened. His attitude was so bizarre, so unusual. All of the sudden, I felt dizzy. Like I was being abandoned again. Except that this time, I wasn't even given a reason.

The next day, I told Charlie about the phone call after he noticed I was feeling down, again. ''That's weird'' He frowned, and proceeded to reassure that everything was probably okay. ''Just give him time'' He said.

That night in my room, I debated calling him again. Just one last time, one last phone call and that was it. If he didn't pick up, I'd give up. I grabbed my phone and looked up Jacob's number. I bit my lip and put down the phone. I inhaled and exhaled profoundly, grabbed my phone again and quickly pressed the ''call'' button. I hastily tapped my fingers on the table. I hoped he'd pick up. Instead, when the tone stopped, it was Billy's voice at the end of the line. Again.

''Hello?''

''Hey, is Jacob home? Can I talk to him?'' I asked and frowned. My heart was pounding through my chest.

''I'm afraid not, Bella. He's out with some friends.''

''Oh, okay. I'll try again later'' I tried to not sound disappointed. ''Thanks anyways.''

I dropped my phone and sat on the floor, with my hands around my knees. This couldn't be happening. My mind was working so fast, I couldn't string two thoughts together. Jacob was recovered, but very clearly didn't want to see me. Still in shock, I got myself into bed, and moved around for a couple of hours, unable to sleep. When I finally did, Jacob's face kept appearing in my dreams. He wasn't speaking in them and kept running away from me. They felt more like nightmares.

___________________________________________________________

I walked into the cafeteria that day and decided to ask Jessica and Angela to come over to my house that afternoon because I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't bear the thought of spending another evening on that empty house with just my thoughts, waiting for Charlie to come back. I needed a distraction. When I asked them, Jessica looked shocked and Angela gave her a quick look before looking back at me. ''I'd love to. Jess?''

''Sure'' She smiled.

We drove together to my house after class and stopped by a grocery store to buy some snacks for the evening. While we walked through the aisles, I pulled my phone out of my backpack and put it in my pocket. The supermarket was noisy, and I didn't want to miss any phone calls. I was still hoping Jake would call back.

''So, what are we thinking?'' Jess asked, turning around to look at me and Angela. ''Chips, cookies, ice cream to drown our sorrows in?'' She raised her eyebrows and continued walking.

''What sorrows?'' Angela laughed.

''Boy problems, we've all got them. Don't pretend you don't Angela, you know we all do.''

I glanced over at Angela, who sighed. ''Eric and I have gone on three dates, and he still hasn't kissed me. Can you believe it, Bella?''

''So, icecream it is then?'' I said, and they both laughed.

''Maybe we could make fries and dip them in. And while we're here, a bit of chocolate never hurt anyone…'' Jessica grabbed some chocolate covered cookies while I went to the frozen aisle to get some Ben and Jerry's. When I walked back to the tile to pay, Angela whispered next to me ''There's two cute guys looking at you.'' As I turned around, I saw someone I recognised. It was Paul Lahote, who I had heard Jacob talk about a couple of times but I had only seen once, and someone who was probably Quil, as I had been told they were very close and went everywhere together.

''Oh, those are just Jacob's friends.'' I looked away, grabbed the receipt from the cashier and quickly left the store.

''They guy you've been hanging out with? How's that going?''

''To be honest Jessica, I don't know anymore.'' I answered while opening my car, trying to avoid looking directly at my friend's worried eyes.

''Do you… like him?'' Angela asked as she sat down in the car.

''It's not like that… Sometimes I still miss Edward, you know? And then I feel like I'm doing fine, and Jacob makes me feel good but he's been acting weird, and everything is just very… _confusing_ ''

I explained the situation on our way home. Jessica called Jacob some ugly words while I repeated over and over again that I just liked him as a friend. ''Yeah, yeah'' They kept saying. Once we got home, we promised we wouldn't mention any guys' name for the rest of the day. For a bit, while we gossiped and ate snacks, I even forgot about my problems.

When it got late and the girls had to go home, I thanked them for making me feel better.

''We should do this more often.'' Angela said with her head up. ''But first, I'm going to call Eric and ask him out on a date. Take initiative like you said, Bella. Maybe that's what he wants, for me to make a move.''

''Good for you Angela'' Jessica patted her on her back. ''And you,'' She turned to look at me and put her hands on my shoulders. ''Jacob is an idiot if he doesn't want to hang out with you. Maybe you should go for one of his friends, the cute ones from the store.''

''Jess!'' I laughed.

''I know, I know…''

I hugged them goodbye and started doing the homework we were supposed to do but didn't finish. While I read, Charlie knocked on my opened bedroom door, to let me know he was standing there.

''Hey''

''Had fun today?''

I nodded in response, and he stifled smile started to appear on his face. I knew he was happy for me. After all these months of suffering, anyone would think my sudden change of attitude meant I was happy. I didn't know if I was happy, or simply just not feeling empty anymore. Either way, people didn't pity me anymore, which was relieving.

''Okay, I'll let you continue with your reading now. Goodnight, Bells''

''Night, dad.''

He closed my bedroom door behind him, and my eyes went back to the book on my table. < _Just one more chapter_ >, I thought to myself. And at that moment, while I turned the page and the rain started to gain strength, I allowed my thoughts to drift away from the novel and wondered what Jacob was doing. And I made the decision to visit him the next day and ask for an explanation. He could ignore my calls all he wanted, but he couldn't ignore my existence forever. For once in my life I wanted closure and I was going to get it. If he didn't want to be my friend anymore, least he could do was to give me the explanation I deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's read the story so far! It means the world to me and I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)


	4. Chapter Four

The sky was already gray when I woke up. Rain wasn't unusual weather in Forks, but I had hoped for a bit of sun that day. That would have made me feel a lot better about what I was about to do. I grabbed my raincoat and stepped out of the house, without having breakfast first. My stomach was in a knot.

By the end of my last class, I couldn't remember anything I had been taught that day. I hadn't eaten anything yet, and I had trouble concentrating. I drove directly to Jacob's house right after class. I couldn't wait anymore.

It hadn't stopped raining all day, and the grass was all muddy on the ground that surrounded the Black's house.

My heart was beating so fast I felt like I wanted someone to rip it out of my chest. As I stepped out of the car, I saw a curtain being closed from the inside of the house. Somehow I managed to knock on the door with my shaky hands.

I had planned on my head the speech I was going to say when I saw Jacob. I was sad and angry, and I felt betrayed by him. I just couldn't understand why he was ignoring me. If only he had called and given me an excuse, I'd have been able to move on eventually. _You said you would never hurt me like he did,_ I wanted to yell at him. But when he opened the door and I saw his face, I couldn't even bring myself to make a single noise.

He was looking down at first but quickly looked up. Somehow I expected him to be angry at me, but he looked shocked, understandably, like he wasn't expecting to see me there. His eyes were wide and his hand, which was still on the knob, tightened around it. I could see his muscles get tense as he wasn't wearing a shirt.

My fears were then confirmed. He had changed. Physically, at least. He looked even more gorgeous than he was before - he had cut his hair and had grown taller since the last time I saw him. I couldn't tell if he had always had those muscles or that was new too. We made eye contact.

''A tattoo? Really, Jacob?'' Was the only thing I managed to say.

He cleared his throat and blinked a couple of times. ''Hi, Bella.''

''Jake…'' He looked away. ''Why?''

I fought back my tears, but I was struggling to keep them away. All the anger I had felt this past week went away. I just wanted my friend back.

''I'm sorry.'' He looked away, scowling.

''Okay. You're sorry.'' Was that it? Was that the only thing he was going to say?

''Look, Bella. I wish I could explain to you why I've been ignoring your calls…'' Jacob stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms and looked me in the eyes again. ''I promise if I could tell you I would. It's not you…''

''It not you, it's me? Really?'' I scoffed. ''Jeez Jake, how original.''

I turned around and started walking towards my car when Jacob asked me to wait and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found his troubled eyes.

''What I meant is…''

''Are you going to tell me why you've been acting so strange? Was it something I did?'' My words were shaky, and I had trouble breathing.

''Bella, I can't.''

''I'd understand. I just need to know…''

''Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? This is something like it. Except it's not just my secret to tell.''

I let go of my shoulder he was still grabbing and walked away. After I got in my car and started it, I looked at Jacob through the corner of my eyes. He was now sitting on the porch, with his head down and a hand behind his head. I drove away.

I could tell when Jacob was hurt. I wanted to believe he didn't mean to cause me any pain. But I just couldn't understand why.

_____________________________________________________________

I was halfway through making dinner when Charlie got back home. I barely had anything to eat, as I was still trying to figure out why Jacob couldn't tell me why he couldn't be my friend anymore. I came to the conclusion that he had joined a gang, which seemed unlikely for the Jacob I knew. But it would explain the tattoo. Charlie, as always, didn't ask many questions.

I finished some homework quickly before grabbing the book I was reading for class. I sat on my bed and opened it on the last page I had read, trying to get my mind off what had happened but I found myself rereading most lines and having to go back to the start of each page after I'd finish it. No matter how hard I tried, I struggled to concentrate.

In just a few months I had lost the two people who I thought would never leave me. Just like that, with no explanations as to why. I couldn't let this happen again. Perhaps my friends were right, and Jacob was an idiot. Or perhaps I was the idiot, for giving my heart to people and expecting them to fill it with happiness. I had just realised that only I could make myself happy. But still, I missed Jacob. More than I ever thought I would.

Memories of us hanging out just a couple of weeks ago started to appear in my mind. His laugh, his casual smiles. His hugs that managed to make me feel better, every time. I wished I had enjoyed his company more when I had the chance. I wished that the first few times he had sat so close to me, or put his hand over mine, I hadn't pulled away. What if I never got to see him ever again? I didn't like Jacob in the same way I liked Edward, but his absence hurt equally as much.

I stood up to get my pyjamas after deciding to go to bed early. As I started to lift my shirt, I heard knocking on my window. I left my shirt on and looked towards my window confused. There was just silence. _Maybe I just imagined it_ , I thought. And then I heard it again.

I walked quickly to the other side of my room and looked out the window. It was Jacob. Outside of my house, wearing cargo shorts and no t-shirt. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I opened the window and yelled ''What are you doing?'' to which he answered with a simple ''Move''.

I stepped back, confused, and he proceeded to climb the tree next to my house and jump. Perhaps he wasn't part of a gang now, but on steroids which had fried his brain. That'd make more sense.

One minute I was worried that I would never see him again, and the next he was in my room. Shirtless.

But all the anger I had felt that morning disappeared when I saw him, and I didn't feel like questioning how he had managed to jump into my house like that. I had seen weirder things, and I just didn't care. I just cared that he was there. So I hugged him.

He seemed unsure at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me. Standing on my tiptoes, I rested my face above his collar bone, right between his shoulder and neck. He still smelled like my Jacob. He lifted me up and tightened the hug. After a couple of seconds in this position, he finally let go. I missed his arms already.

''Bella…'' He caressed my face with his hand and dropped it to grab mine. We were standing dangerously close to each other, so much that I could feel his breath on my skin. ''I'm genuinely sorry. I wish I could explain.''

I looked away from his face and let go of his hand. I didn't want to have the same conversation again.

''But I want you to know. I need you to know.'' He continued. ''It hasn't been easy for me, you know. Debating whether I should tell you, or let you live happily. Find other friends. Not put you at risk. ''

''What do you mean?'' I stepped back slightly.

''The worst part is that you already know. And I can't decide between what is right and what I feel. It would be so much easier if you knew.''

''I don't understand, Jake…''

''Bella'' He grabbed my face with both his hands. My heart was beating so loud he could probably hear it. I observed his face, from his eyes to his lips. I felt like it was the first time I had ever looked at Jacob's lips. _Concentrate, Bella_ I thought to myself. He licked his lips, swallowed some saliva and continued to speak. ''Remember when you went to La Push? And I told you those legends my family always told me?''

''About the cold ones?'' What did vampires have to do with this?

''Of course that's all you remember…'' This time he was the one to step back and let his shoulders down.

''And you said your family descended from…'' His eyes lit up as I said the word. ''Wolves.''

We stood for a couple of seconds before Jacob broke the silence. ''Come by the reservation tomorrow, if you don't hate me. Please.'' And just like that, he jumped out the window and left.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My laptop broke and I had to wait to get a new one but it's finally arrived :) I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it x

I couldn't think of anything else. All night, the word _wolf_ was stuck in my head. How was it possible? If other supernatural creatures existed, why didn't the Cullens tell me about it? Was there anything else they lied about?

Luckily for me, I didn't have class the next day so I drove off to the reservation as soon as I got up. I sent Jacob an SMS when I left my house, and he was outside his waiting for me when I arrived. Shirtless, smiling, as beautiful as always. It was a sunny morning.

I left my car and walked up to Jacob. I smiled awkwardly at him and he hugged me. I still wasn't sure about what I was about to see.

''Sleep well?''

''Not really'' I admitted.

We started walking together towards the forest. We were both silent, looking at each other every now and then. I wondered what he was thinking. Did he know about Vampires?

Jacob grabbed my hand as we arrived at the first line of trees which marked the beginning of the forest. He turned around to look at me and stopped walking.

''Bella, what I'm about to show you… you can't tell anyone. And,'' He took a deep breath and broke eye contact for a few seconds. He quickly added ''I'd understand if you were scared.''

''Do I have any reason to be scared?''

He smirked and started taking off his sneakers. An unsettling feeling started growing inside of me, but I quickly calmed myself down. I told myself Jacob would never do anything to hurt me. Once he was done taking off his sneakers, he put his hands on the zipper of his pants and let out a small, nervous laugh.

''What?'' I frowned.

''Just…'' He stopped for a second before continuing to take off his pants. ''Nothing'', he murmured.

And then he stood there, in front of me, almost naked. His body was beautiful. His skin reminded me of the beautiful colors of nature. I tried to not look down and only look at him in the eyes, but it was difficult to not get distracted. He was standing in front of me, vulnerable, when all of the sudden his body started contracting and expanded into an animal - a _wolf_. The change was abrupt, it caused me to shiver and step back. His fur was a rusty brown color, and he was bigger than a regular wolf. He was a couple of inches taller than me, perhaps even a foot. I observed every inch of him, wondering how strong he was. He lowered his head and I reached out to touch him. Jacob would never hurt me.

After a minute or two of caressing his head, he stepped back and his body retracted back into my friend.

''Wow'' I didn't know what else to say.

He put his clothes back on with a worried look on his face. I wasn't scared of him. But I had so many questions…

''That was amazing''

''I'll take that as you're not scared.'' He smiled and got closer to me.

''I'd never be scared of you, Jake.'' I shook my head. I let him get close to me, grab my hand, and put it on his chest. He was my best friend and I would never allow myself to develop feelings for him. I wasn't ready. But for a moment I flirted with the idea of ''what if''. When he looked at me with those eyes, and I felt his heart beating, I let it consume me for a moment. I had missed him so much and now I finally understood why he tried pushing me away.

I cleared my throat and he let go of my hand. We both let out a small nervous laugh. Jacob started walking and I followed him, although I had no idea where he was taking me.

''So is everyone in your family a wolf?''

''Just me. There are others like me though, like Sam, Jared, and Paul. Quil as well, but only just recently.''

''I have so many questions I don't even know where to begin'' I confessed.

''Don't worry, we'll explain everything now.''

''We?'' Where was he taking me?

''Yeah, we're going to Sam and Emily's. There's a pack reunion today and everyone's going. You know the secret now so…''

And just like that he grabbed my hand and we continued to walk until we reached a small wooden house I had only seen a couple of times from the outside.

I wasn't scared of Jacob, I was just nervous around him. But the thought of meeting the pack did scare me a bit. I wondered if they would take well me knowing their secret.  
They did.

* * *

Sam didn't feel too happy about it, but he didn't say much. He frowned when he saw me arrive but Emily put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to relax a bit. The rest of them didn't seem to bother. I understood Jacob why Jacob wanted me to know, but I couldn't comprehend why he had taken me to this meeting. Then they started explaining to me in detail the Quileute legends which I had been told by Jacob a year before. As soon as they mentioned the legends it hit me. Their enemies - what triggers their werewolf gene - are vampires. And I knew a lot more about them than they did. So I sat down and proceeded to explain everything I knew.

____________________________

''So not all of them have powers?''

''No, just a some of them.''

''Did Edward have a power?''

''Paul.''

''What Jake?'' Paul looked at Jacob confused and he made a quick movement with his head, pointing at me. I shifted on my chair uncomfortably but answered.

''Yes, Edward could read minds. Except for mine. We didn't know why.''

This was the first time I had mentioned his name in months. Of course, his name had lived in my head rent-free for a long time now. However, saying it out loud felt different. But it didn't hurt anymore.

After almost half an hour of talking, I had already told them everything I knew about vampires. Including the situation with James.

''Well Bella, it goes without saying that if Victoria were to come back for you, we'd protect you.'' Sam looked serious, arms crossed over his toned, shirtless torso.

After what Sam had just said, everyone went silent for a couple of seconds. Jacob, who was standing beside me, put his hand on my shoulder gently before tightening his fingers over it. He made me feel safe. I looked up at him and then back at Sam.

''No.'' I murmured.

''What?'' Jacob moved his hand off my shoulder.

''I was a burden to the Cullens. They never said it but it's how I felt. Like a liability. And I'm not about to become that again.''

''Bella your life is at risk.'' Jared lifted his head and spoke for the first time since he had greeted me after entering Emily's house.

''He's right. Vampires are our enemies and Jacob cares about you. Deeply. We have no choice.'' Everyone nodded after Sam finished talking.

Eventually, we ran out of things to talk about so I stood up and thanked every one of them. They started leaving the house one by one. They talked and laughed. Everyone was smiling as if everything was fine. And perhaps it was. It was a possibility that perhaps everything was fine and I was just being paranoid, or needed something to not be fine because that was the only thing that I had known for the past couple of months.

Emily hugged me when I said goodbye to her. She somehow reminded me of Alice, even though they were nothing alike. When she let go of the hug, she noticed Jacob who was standing still behind me. He hadn't said much for the past couple of minutes while I said goodbye to everyone. She looked back and forth between us, and I turned to look at him. He looked worried.

''I'll give you two a minute.'' Emily opened the door next to her and entered the kitchen. And just like that, Jacob and I were left alone.

His quietness worried me. I walked across the room and stood in front of him. We were so close I could see the concern in his eyes.

Jacob cleared his throat and said ''I'd understand if you thought this was too much.''

''What? Why would I think that?''

''Nevermind.'' He hugged me tightly and rested his head on mine. ''I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you, Bells.''

I felt the warmth on my cheeks rising as I blushed. Before he let go of the hug, he planted a small, shy kiss on my forehead.

A brief ''Thank you'' was all I could say at that moment. Later that evening, when I was alone in my room with just my thoughts, I'd wish I had said much more.


End file.
